A Broken, but Loyal Friend
by pietoraven36
Summary: This is in the middle of the 1st HIVE book. As if the Fab Four were captured and in a cell with Raven...


**Please review!**

**So as if the Fab Four had been captured and they are in a cell, right after their capture by H.I.V.E. I don't know by whom though…**

"Move!" the guard barked at Shelby. She glared at him, but didn't try to resist. It was just too dangerous.

Wing was cuffed and being herded down the hall in front of her. Then Otto and Laura. The lead man slid his pass by the scanner and the door to the cell opened.

"Get in there." he growled "And keep it down." before leaving he undid Wing's cuffs

The other guards forced the students in and let the door close. The room was dimly lit, but rather spacious. Raven laid unconscious on the floor, head turned to one side.

Wing slowly went over to her, but she didn't stir. There was a long bloody scratch on her neck and what looked like a bullet wound in her thigh. In her hairline was a deep cut that was slowly drying.

Wing knelt down and felt for a pulse in her wrist.

"Is she alive?" Otto asked bluntly. His friend nodded.

"She's bleeding pretty badly."

"So?" Shelby said bitterly "She's the one who brought us here. Her fault."

Otto nodded.

"We can't just let her die." Laura said.

"Why not?" Shelby challenged "Let _Dr. Nero_ take care of her."

"Well I would." Laura growled angrily "Except he's not here." she got down and scooted around Raven to look at her head cut.

Shelby walked away from her and sat down, turned away.

"Her names Raven, right?" Laura checked with Wing. He gave a quick nod.

Raven's eyes snapped open suddenly, causing Laura to jerk back.

"Are you alright?" Wing asked, though his face was extremely guarded.

Raven's eyes were bright with pain and she struggle to focus on him.

"Mr. Fanchu? Where are the others?" she asked, wincing while sitting up.

Wing looked around the cell for a second "They're in here with us."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." Wing replied "We were just brought into here."

"Have you seen Dr. Nero?" Raven asked, teeth clenched. He shook his head.

"What? He can't last two minutes without his pretty pet?" Shelby hissed quietly. She'd heard the insult around H.I.V.E. already and hoped to strike a nerve.

Raven didn't say anything, but Laura knew she'd heard the comment.

"Doesn't feel all that good to be the one who _gets_ captured does it?" Otto muttered under his breath. Laura glared at him.

"Are any of you hurt?" Raven asked, her breaths still broken with pain. Otto lowered his eyes slightly.

"No." Laura said as the assassin closed her eyes. She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and cursing.

###

It was a couple hours later and the students were still in the cell. Raven had slipped back into unconsciousness and lay on the floor, again. Every so often, Wing would check her pulse.

"She still hanging in there?" Shelby asked mockingly.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her?" Laura snapped "All of you."

"If you haven't noticed." Shelby growled "This is _her _fault."

Laura didn't reply because she too blamed the woman and all the others at the weird school. But the fact that Raven was so concerned about them even when they rejected and insulted her _and_ she was in a horrible amount of pain was very…

The cell down opened and Wing sprang to his feet. The person wasn't a welcome or a relief, but they weren't threatening either.

Nero walked in and quickly counted the number of students in the room, before letting himself relax a bit. They were all here.

"Are you all alright?" he asked carefully, coming in.

Wing and Laura nodded. Otto just shrugged, giving him a hard stare and Shelby glared at him.

Nero met her gaze and held it until she looked away.

"Good." he said, going to kneel next to Raven. Wing backed up slightly to let him through.

"Have you heard anything from her?" Nero asked, looking closely at Raven's face.

"Why would we _want _too?" Shelby bit quietly. Nero ignored her.

"She woke up earlier." Laura said "She hasn't been responsive since."

"Thank you." Nero replied. He lightly slapped Raven's cheek to wake her up. "Natalya."

After a couple seconds, she started grimacing every time he touched her face and he stopped.

"Wake up, Natalya." he said quietly.

Raven slowly opened her eyes. They were slightly red and very tired looking.

"Max." she croaked softly.

Nero gently moved her, which seemed to aggravate her wounds and she winced badly.

"Sorry." he said, carefully helping her sit up.

"It's okay." Raven said tensely, sweat beading on her forehead. It mixed with the blood and made her head sting, which lead to an even worse ache.

"So what's happening here, bub?" Shelby asked loudly.

Nero didn't reply for several minutes as he helped Raven. Then he spoke.

"I am just as much of a prisoner as you here, Miss Trinity."

"Doesn't feel so good, right?" Shelby checked.

"I can understand your paranoia." Nero said "After all this must be the first time the _Wraith_ has ever been secluded."

The way in which he said _wraith_ suggested scorn and dislike.

Shelby smoldered in anger and he ignored her as he spoke softly to Raven, who was seeming to fall back into her trance.

"And I suppose this is the first time your _pet _has ever been hurt? She went and got herself _shot_, didn't she?" Shelby hissed.

Nero calmly ignored her. Raven opened her eyes back up. They were glazed and exhausted.

"Natalya." Nero said quietly "Listen to me, okay?"

She nodded tiredly.

"I need you to scream. To get the guards to come back in here." he said "They already know you're hurt, so they'll come if they think something's wrong."

Raven slowly nodded and he gently laid her down to explain to the students.

###

Several guards ran down the hall at the sound of the woman's scream. It was high-pitched and prolonged.

They burst into the room.

"What in the world is going on here?" the lead man shouted.

None of them had time to pull out their guns as Wing and Raven attacked. In seconds, the cell was silent except for Raven's heavy breathing.

Nero grabbed her arm to keep her up.

Come on." he growled "Let's get out of here."

The students followed him, resigned to the fact that they had to rely on their enemy for help. Raven limped next to him, her face hard against the pain. Nero scooped up two of the fallen weapons and gave one to her.

Wing looked on in disproval, but stayed silent.

They made their way down the hall. Nero knew Raven would slow them down with her wound and he knew that _she _knew it, but that didn't matter. He wasn't going to abandon her and if he carried her, he couldn't defend the others against anything.

"Stay behind us." Nero growled back at his students. They didn't reply.

There was a loud gun shot and a bullet struck the wall behind them. Raven whipped around and shoved the two students behind her, Shelby and Wing, to the floor, knowing where the second shot was heading.

And she was right. The bullet flew about two feet above where their heads would have been. Nero and the others were on the wall and Nero fired twice.

There was silence in the hall ahead of them.

Raven sucked in a breath through her teeth as she got to her feet, the adrenaline gone. The students did also, looking stunned.

Nero steadied her with a hand and after a moment of rest they carried on.

Shelby hesitated a second, still trying to comprehend the last few moments. That woman had just saved her life.

She'd been nothing but cruel to her and Raven had saved her life…


End file.
